


Grocery Shopping (Pandemic Edition)

by Umikarakey



Series: Amamiibo Oneshots [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amiibo, Grocery Shopping, Keebo solo adventures, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, Wear your mask!, amamiibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umikarakey/pseuds/Umikarakey
Summary: Extension to Grocery ShoppingBecause Keebo can't contract an illness, he gladly agreed to go grocery shopping for Rantaro. He also gets mad at someone at the supermarket.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Series: Amamiibo Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959439
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Grocery Shopping (Pandemic Edition)

The pandemic has turned the world into such a place where you can barely go out without any legal permission. In a single car, only one person is allowed—the driver—except for some circumstances. Ever since the government announced movement control order in which citizens are only allowed to leave their houses if needed, Keebo has been permanently staying with Rantaro. The latter was away from his family, so it must be really lonely living alone, which was why Keebo decided to be with him the entire time. He informed the professor of his worries and while the professor was greatly against Keebo living separately from him, he complied after much persistence. Months went by and the two have yet to leave the building, but they were currently running out of essentials, so a trip to the supermarket was much needed.

“I will go,” Keebo volunteered as he watched Rantaro list down all the supplies he needed to buy. He was worried about Rantaro, especially with the rising cases in their area, a supermarket does not seem like a very safe place to be, especially since anyone could be going around carrying the disease without knowing. But since Keebo can't contract diseases, it should be fine for him go. Plus, he'd gone grocery shopping with Rantaro several times before, so he definitely has some experience. Rantaro was surprised but also admired Keebo's enthusiasm—if he volunteered and if it's not too much trouble, it definitely is better for Keebo to go shopping instead. With that, Rantaro gave him the shopping list, made him put on a face mask—although unnecessary, it would be an assurance to other people in the supermarket—and Keebo was off on his journey alone. As he was walking, he couldn’t help but wonder how the supermarket would look like. Whenever he went there in the past, it was just a whole ocean of people, but now even on the streets there was barely a single person.

Upon arrival at the supermarket, he had to line up at the entrance and get his temperature and details taken. But when the thermal gun was pointed at him, the employee was so flabbergasted when it indicated that Keebo’s temperature was 32 ºC. His temperature was taken multiple times and it was still way too low. He was told to sit at the side for a while and let his temperature level out but he tried to explain to them that it wasn’t really anything to worry about and that he was actually a robot, so his temperature was bound to differ from a normal human body temperature. Only then was he allowed to enter.

There truly was so little people in the supermarket, he didn’t even have to squeeze his way through anywhere, plus everyone was standing far away from each other so the supermarket looked more spacious than usual. He pulled out the shopping list that was extremely detailed, with specific brands of products and the quantity that he needed to get them for, and started obtaining items form the list one by one. While it was fun doing the groceries, having to go at it alone was quite lonely and halfway through his task, Keebo really started to miss Rantaro. If he shops faster, he can get home soon, but Rantaro’s habit of walking through all the aisles have rubbed off on him so now he felt obligated to walk through the lanes that didn’t even have anything he needed.

Then he reached the fresh produce area where he had to buy chicken, which he had never done before. He went in line and stepped inside the designated squares on the floor that was meant to maintain the customers distance from one another. In front of him was a woman who was busy scrolling through her phone, which was understandable since it was quite the long wait but even when it was her turn, she was still rooted to the spot. The butcher called for her and yet she still didn’t budge. With that, Keebo looked up at her. Not only was she slowing down the process, she also had no mask on! The audacity of this woman—when even Keebo who was a _robot_ was wearing one—potentially endangering everyone else in this supermarket. Why was she even allowed in here?

“Excuse me!” Keebo called out loudly, finally grabbing her attention, but the look she gave him was as if he was interrupting something important. “You’re holding up the line. Also, why are you not shielding yourself with a face mask? Are you not concerned for the wellbeing of yourself and those around you? This pandemic is not a joke, please have some consideration for other people. Maybe it doesn't matter if you end up with the disease, but nobody else wants to be the victim alongside you.”

The woman scowled and went on to order whatever meat she wanted and quickly left. Keebo felt rather satisfied being able to give her a piece of his mind. The thought of someone who could be carrying the deadly disease not wearing proper protective equipment around people he cares for such as Rantaro or the professor was just awful. And he would imagine others to feel the same for their families. Hopefully that woman and any other people similar to her would next time be more mindful and wear their face mask when going out. After his outburst, Keebo could finally buy chicken. He picked out a whole chicken and some wings, just enough to last Rantaro for a month or two at least. Then, he was set to go home. As arrived, Keebo was greeted with Rantaro in protective gear and a disinfectant in hand.

“Welcome home!”

Keebo placed the groceries by the door and stood with his arms spread out as Rantaro disinfected him in every nook and cranny.

“Thank you so much for doing the groceries for me,” Rantaro said, trying to restrain himself from hugging Keebo. Once he was done, Keebo had to sit in the entryway while the disinfectant dried as Rantaro proceeded to deal with the groceries. He sat in front of the door and watched his partner diligently sanitising the canned food, boxes, and anything else that can be sanitised before going off to clean the chicken.

After a few long minutes passed and he was sure that the disinfectant had dried off completely, Keebo got up and ran over to join Rantaro in the kitchen, telling him all about what happened at the supermarket.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a PSA to wear your mask lol. Don't forget your mask or Keebo will absolutely call you out! Also it's for your safety :)


End file.
